Cat and Mouse
by nocturneyez
Summary: EXTRA! EXTRA! Read all about it! MURDER AT HOGWARTS!  Yeah, I suck at summaries, I'll change it when I come up with something better. Cheers!


**CAT and MOUSE**

FD/HG

**SUMMARY: **EXTRA! EXTRA! Read all about it! MURDER AT HOGWARTS! (Yeah, I suck at summaries, I'll change it when I come up with something better. Cheers!)

**A/N: **The title comes from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' _Cat and Mouse_, it was playing in the background as I was writing this fic.

I am still writing DG and FIS but this challenge was too interesting to pass up and I just had to write something like this one.

This is written for _dance-of-the-grindylows'_ Murder at Hogwarts Challenge.

Read it. Praise it. Flame it. Burn it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything because if I did, Fleur and Hermione will end up with a happily ever after. Lolz. ^_^

**PREMISE: **Takes place in Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts and I am putting my own little twist in GOF. The story begins three weeks after the first task and just shortly before the Yule Ball.

**One – Once Upon a Dark Night**

**EXTRA! EXTRA! Read all about it! MURDER AT HOGWARTS!**

SEVERUS SNAPE, HOGWARTS POTION MASTER DEAD!

By: Rita Skeeter

A scream permeated the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when a bloody thigh was found in the grounds near Rubeus Hagrid's dwelling, Hogwarts' Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Gamekeeper. The first year student who found said dismembered part of the body is now unconscious from the shock of discovery.

Initial investigation from the Auror's Department confirmed that most of the body parts were found half-buried in the area where the dragons were kept for the first task. The wizards who were assigned the task to look after the dragons says that there was nothing out of the ordinary the night of the accident. (?)

Severus Snape is the confirmed victim, an unfortunate accident or foul play, this reporter intends to find out.

xxx

It was three weeks later after the article was written when these letters were delivered to the following:

Alastor Moody's letter:

_Professor Moody or a Madman?_

_Be careful just like Ludo Bagman_

_You might get a one way ticket back to Azkaban_

_If not, how 'bout joining Snape as a dead man?_

—_HBP_

George Weasley's letter:

_Blackmail George, how could you?_

_Without Fred to know that's something new_

_But dead Snape knows what you're hiding_

_How sure are you I won't go blabbing?_

—_HBP_

Harry Potter's letter:

_I always admire you for challenging authority_

_But arguing with someone who ends up a dead body—_

_For the whole of Hogwarts to see_

_It makes you a suspect, don't you think it's time to flee?_

—_HBP_

Hermione Granger's letter:

_Snape knows, who's your favorite champion, 'Mione_

_It's not Harry Potter or even Cedric Diggory_

_It's not Viktor Krum either, right Herm-own-ninny,_

_All who's left is Fleur who gave you a hickie!_

—_HBP_

Lavander Brown's letter:

_Stay out of it you little bitch!_

_You're nothing but a cowardly witch!_

_Some Gryffindor you are, it must be a glitch_

_Keep your mouth shut, 'coz I really hate a snitch!_

—_HBP_

_xxx_

Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw's resident weirdo paused just outside the Great Hall. She was wearing her Spectrespecs for testing at the time, which in her opinion is not yet the final model, it's working fine now as it was, but the design was still amazingly ordinary in her opinion as it looked just like any other normal eye glasses. Her daddy told her about the Wrackspurts just last summer, they were invisible creatures which floats into a person's ears, making his/her brain go fuzzy and it can only be seen by some sort of device, hence for the latter part of her summer she had locked herself up in her room and was inventing said device.

She seemed to be in luck as there were a number of them in the Great Hall. She smiled, her face reflecting that dreamlike expression she usually wore everyday. No one seemed to pay her any mind and it didn't bother her, nor was the grim news that swept across the castle just a few weeks earlier. She was just happy that she was able to see the wrackspurts and a great number of them were floating above several Gryffindors heads.

She made her way to the Ravenclaw table and sat in her usual seat, taking note of the wrackspurt just floating above the Beauxbaton's champion's head. Luna stared at her, wondering what that champion could be thinking about to make the wrackspurts attracted to her. These creatures were usually drawn when someone was thinking way too much to the point that they could no longer think anymore. Luna thinks that these wrackspurts were playful creatures and also a little bit helpful because they give the person who was thinking too much a bit of reprieve, hence making their heads go fuzzy.

No one seemed to know this about Luna and she wasn't aware of it herself either. She was a very perceptive person and she feels that something was coming. If she was going to play a part in it, she's not yet certain, well, until that day comes she wouldn't bother with it for awhile, not when her head was buzzing with ideas on how her Spectrespecs should look like. She was thinking of glitters, and wings on the frames and big round lenses with a different color on each maybe blue or red.


End file.
